A Rose By Any Other Name, Would Be Just As Sweet
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: Peevsie Part I; Peevsie is a troubled girl, who also attracts trouble. Her mother is an alcoholic, and her father Regulus is dead...but with a recent turn of events, he may still be alive. Read&Review
1. Malfoy Manor Get Together

"It's almost four o'clock where is she" said Severus.

"You needn't worry so much Snape, she's probably fine" said Prudence chugging down another glass of wine.

"Have you no shame? Your daughter is missing, and you continuosly throw back wine and yet you still wonder why she doesn't stick around your home" said Severus.

"Hmph" said Prudence, then going off to find Bellatrix.

Just at that moment, a white puff of smoke appeared. There stood a silky white haired, dark grey eyed, light brown skinned, girl wearing a blue and white striped strapless dress; her name Odilia Black, nicknamed Peevsie.

"There you are" said Severus.

"Hi Severus" said Peevsie.

"You didn't bring Peeves along with you, did you" asked Severus.

"Of course not, though I would've rather since he's more optimistic then anyone in here" said Peevsie.

"And you find it appropriate a teenage girl your age hang around with him, and the biggest troublemakers in the school" said Severus.

"They were kicked out, remember" said Peevsie.

"You needn't remind me, I can only hope you don't get expelled" said Severus.

"I see you've arrived" said Lucius when he'd come over.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy" said Peevsie.

"Didn't bring along Peeves, did you-" Lucius looked around, and Peevsie looked to him. "It seems as though you haven't? Finally decided to _ditch_ the aggravating little poltergiest" asked Lucius.

"No, I've only found interest in _ditching_ pure-bloods who find themselves _superior_ to other breeds, such as _yourself_" said Peevsie then walking away from Severus and Lucius.

Peevsie was standing in the library looking at the books on the shelves, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. So when a hand touched her shoulder, Peevsie jumped.

"Draco, you jerk" said Peevsie turning around.

"Aw, but baby I love you" said Draco catching her hands before she could slap or punch him.

"You are so annoying" said Peevsie.

"Really? Am I rather Peevsie" asked Draco.

Peevsie pulled her hands away from him, and playfully punched Draco in the shoulder.

"Oh wait, that's your nickname" said Draco.

"What do you want" asked Peevsie.

"I want a lot of things actually, and a lot of them happen to be involving you" said Draco.

"You're sick" said Peevsie.

"Don't flatter yourself Peevsie" said Draco.

"Care to leave me alone" asked Peevsie.

"After a question" said Draco.

"Are you sure this isn't a statement" asked Peevsie.

"I'm sure" said Draco.

"Fine" said Peevsie.

"You're sporting a blue strapless dress, at a party in Malfoy Manor...with a bunch of Slytherins" said Draco.

"That's a statement" said Peevsie.

"It's partly a question" said Draco.

Peevsie rolls her eyes at Draco.

"Care to take a walk love" said Draco.

"First of all, I'm not your darling or love" said Peevsie.

"Shouldn't that be for me to judge" asked Draco.

"Perhaps" said Peevsie.

Draco took her hand, and led her to a part of one of the bookshelves. He pulled a book out, and pulled something from behind the book. Then he placed the book back onto the shelf, just then another bookshelf slid aside and revealed a passageway.

"I'm not going in there, you know how much I don't like dark places" said Peevsie.

"Come on" said Draco exchanging out his hand.

Peevsie looked at Draco unsurely.

"Trust me" said Draco.

Though Peevsie was unsure of what to do, she took Draco's hand. He pulled her after him, she noticed the bookshelf went back to place as they'd both gone in. The two ran together through the passage until they reached the outside, where there were floating lanterns.

"Come on" said Draco.

Draco brought her to a spot past a few trees, and he sat on the grass leaning against a tree. Peevsie sat beside him, and he wrapped his arm around her. She lay her head on his shoulder.

Peevsie felt Draco's eyes look to her, and she looked at him. He leant in to kiss her, but she pulled away from him. She stood, and brushed herself off.

"We broke up for a reason, you know that" said Peevsie.

"That doesn't mean I understand the reason" said Draco standing.

"We should be heading back inside anyway, I should be leaving soon anyway" said Peevsie.

Draco had an angry look on his face, and shook his head.  
>"You never allowed me a chance to explain" said Draco.<p>

"Explain what? That you're a Death Eater, and you choose to follow your father in killing people" said Peevsie.

"It wasn't anything like that, you know that" said Draco.

"Yet you continue to stay a Death Eater" said Peevsie.

"Do you see another way out? You know how our parents are, you'd know what I mean if your father were still alive" said Draco.

Peevsie thought for a second, as though in pain.

"My father was looking for a way out" said Peevsie.

"From what I heard from your mother, sounds a lot like he was trying to find a way out before you were even born" said Draco.

"Fred and George were right, I shouldn't have even come here" said Peevsie, turning to leave Draco.

"Peevsie" said Draco.

"Stay away from me Malfoy...FAR AWAY" hissed Peevsie turning to look at Draco for a moment.

Peevsie then turned on her heel, and apparated.

"Evening" said George as Peevsie arrived in the living room.

Peevsie said nothing as she walked past George and Fred.

"Perhaps Malfoy needs another lesson" said Fred.

"Punching Malfoy again won't solve anything" said George.

"It'll sure as hell make me feel a lot better" said Fred.

"She's your girlfriend, go and cheer her up" said George.

Peevsie was against the door, and lowered herself to so she was then sitting on floor.

"Malfoy the bothersome git, bothering friend of Peeves...shall Peeves do something about him? Perhaps a few snakes in his undergarments throughout the final year" questioned Peeves appearing flying in mid-air.

Peevsie didn't reply, but instead pulled her knees to her face and began to cry.

"Scorpions? Maybe a few spiders" said Peeves.

"Peeves, will you open the door Odilia is upset at the moment" said Fred from behind the door.

"Peeves will not take orders from you, what would Peeves look like taking orders from one who takes personal time away Peeves and Peevsie" yelled Peeves.

"Damn it Peeves, open up" yelled back Fred.

The night continued that way, Fred and Peeves arguing. While Peevsie continued to cry.


	2. Train To Hogwarts

"WAKEY WAKEY" yelled Peeves at the top of his lungs.

Peevsie groaned, and put her pillow over her head. Peeves often spent his time in Peevsie's inherited home, which gave the teachers of Hogwarts a very peaceful break. While Peevsie would have a hard time sleeping.

Suddenly, a loud army tune played on the trumpet came right on her pillow.

"Alright, I'm getting up" said Peevsie sitting up.

"Peeves will bring your trunk to the door" said Peeves then closing her trunk, and turning invisible and then flying out of the room with her trunk.

"Shit, Peeves don't scare people like that" said George.

"You couldn't have closed the door" yelled Peevsie into the hall, then shutting the door.

Through the door she could hear Peeves laughter.

_'Complete nutter' _she thought, then rolling her eyes.

Peevsie went to her bathroom, and noticed her hair was a mess. It looked as though she'd been shot with a lightning bolt, she popped some clothes into the bathroom. Made sure the door was securely shut, and placed a spell on the bathroom to assure Peeves couldn't pop in unexpectedly.

She then hopped into the shower, gave herself a thorough cleaning, and got out wrapping a white towel around her. Peevsie then dryed her hair with a spell, and clothed herself. After that she applied black eyeliner, and black masscara. She then brushed her hair out, and decided to keep it the medium length it was at the moment.

"Come on Peevsie, we've got to get going unless you want to miss the train to Hogwarts" said George.

"I'm coming" said Peevsie.

"You better, otherwise we'll let Peeves pop you over there" said Fred.

"Don't even kid like that Fred" said Peevsie from the bathroom.

Peevsie wore a blue and yellow striped tank top, and blue jeans; which showed her thin figure. She then left the bathroom, and walked out her bedroom door to find George and Fred both gaping.

"What" asked Peevsie.

"Sorry Peevsie, just admiring your curves" said Fred.

"Be quiet Fred" said Peevsie pushing his chin up to close with the top one.

The two continued to watch her as she walked to the door.

"Going to stare at her arse all day, or are we returning back to Hogwarts" said Peeves.

"Shut up Peeves" said George and Fred looking at Peeves.

Fred, George, Peeves, and Peevsie apparated to the platform.

"Bye Fred" said Peevsie kissing Fred on the lips.

"Bye George" said Peevsie following Peeves onto the train.

Peeves stored Peevsie's things over her head in one of the metal racks, she sat with Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstien. As the train had begun a few minutes later, the Ravenclaw car were all talking to each other and some laughing.

"Why did you go out with Malfoy again" asked Anthony Goldstien.

"You do realize, you ask the same question every year, don't you Anthony" said Terry Boot.

"I just don't understand it is all, I mean Malfoy" said Anthony.

The train slowly began to stop.

"We can't be there already" said Michael.

"Perhaps a bright green ribby not has stopped the train" said Luna, from the table she sat in to the left of them.

"A what" said Anthony looking to Luna.

"None of you move" said a Death Eater entering.

"That's Rowle and Dolohov" whispered Peevsie to Anthony.

Anthony and Michael looked at them as they entered, and they stopped and looked at their group.

"Care to tell me what you're looking at boy" said Rowle to Anthony.

"Would you mind telling me, because at the moment all I see is two unitelligent Death Eaters whom are also wasting space" said Anthony.

Rowle's eyes narrowed at Anthony.

"Care to repeat that" asked Rowle.

"I'll make sure I add, hard of hearing to the list as well" said Anthony.

"Disgusting little Half-blood, I should break every bone in your body" said Rowle grabbing the front of Anthony's shirt.

"Would you mind, you're ruining the fabric with your disgusting garlic breath" said Anthony.

Michael stiffled a laugh.

"Imbeciles" mumbled Peevsie.

Rowle and Atonin's eyes both went to Peevsie.

"Have something to say my dear" asked Atonin.

"Yes, why are two grown men harrassing teenagers? After all, as you can see Harry Potter isn't in the Ravenclaw car...only complete idiots would search a car that isn't his house in the first place" said Peevsie.

"Ouch" said Michael lowly.

Rowle tossed Anthony aside, to where Luna sat with a couple of her friends.  
>"Are you alright Anthony" said Luna.<p>

"I'm fine" said Anthony.

"You sure have a mouth on you" said Rowle looking to Peevsie.

"A pretty little girl such as yourself should watch that mouth of yours" said Atonin after looking Peevsie up, and down.

"Ready to leave, gentlemen" said another Death Eater entering the Ravenclaw train car.

"Not just yet Demetri" said Atonin.

"We'll leave after this Ravenclaw girl apologizes" said Rowle.

"Oh, I'm truly sorry" said Peevsie.

"See, that wasn't so hard...now, we'll be leaving" said Demetri.

When Demetri had exited, and Rowle and Atonin then began to follow.

"Sorry that you are both unintelligent wastes of space" said Peevsie.

Anthony smirked.

"What did you say" asked Rowle reentering the train car, followed by Atonin.

"You're right, I forgot hard of hearing" said Peevsie.

"That's it" said Rowle taking out his wand.

Peeves appeared out of nowhere, on Rowle's shoulder, and then bit down on Rowle's ear with Peeves then disappearing. Rowle gripped his ear, and began to look around.

"POLTERGIEST" said Rowle.

"Come on Rowle, you know as well as I what Peeves can do" said Atonin.

Rowle glared at Peevsie.

"This isn't over" said Rowle pointing his finger at Peevsie.

Peevsie noticed the ear Peeves had bitten was bleeding. Rowle and Atonin left after that, and the train soon began to start again.

"Alright Anthony" said Peevsie looking to Anthony.

"Brilliant actually" said Anthony as he got up, and sat beside Peevsie once again.

Peeves popped up at their table, and smiled at Peevsie and then disappeared.


	3. Peeves The Great

"I heard that you and Anthony put up a fight with two Death Eaters" said Neville as they'd come out of the Great Hall.

"Peeves basically saved us" said Anthony.

"Really" said Severus Snape appearing behin them.

"Evening Headmaster" said Terry.

"And what might you five being talking about" asked Severus.

"Only of the train ride" said Michael.

"What might've been so eventful that would rise a discussion" asked Severus.

"Death Eater search" said Peevsie.

"That is indeed interesting, what might they be doing searching the train" asked Severus.

"Perhaps they were hoping to discuss plans with the _Carrows_" said Peevsie.

"Watch your tone Peevsie" siad Severus, then turning and walking down the halls.

Peeves then appeared, floating in between Anthony and Peevsie.

"Maybe this year Peeves, we'll have only three targets" said Peevsie.

Peeves looked at Peevsie with great interest.

"The two Carrows, and a little welcoming for Headmaster _Snape_" said Anthony.

Peeves rubbed his hands together and smiled evilly.

"What might we be using? Explosives? Deadly poison? Scorpions? Serpents? Nightmares? Squids?" asked Peeves continuing through his list.

"All of the above" said Michael.

"Trust me, I can't stand them as much as you three...but come on! How will we even pull any of this off" asked Terry.

"Leave that, to Peeves The Great" said Peevsie to Terry.

Peeves smiled mischieviously, and the disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"We've got a lot of planning for this year, don't we" asked Anthony as they'd begun to walk to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Loads of it" said Michael.

"Then what first" asked Terry.

"Well our main goal is sending the Carrows and Snape running out of the school" said Peevsie.

When they all arrived in Ravenclaw Tower, they all slept until the next day finally had begun. In the morning, Peevsie walked through the halls alone. She couldn't seem to find Peeves anywhere, until she'd heard a loud scream and saw the female Carrow running through the hall with a lobster hanging off of the back of her robes.

Peevsie backed into the wall to where she couldn't be seen, as the male Carrow arrived to speak to his distressed sister.

"Alecto are you mad, you can not go screaming through these bloody halls...you know just as well as I what the dark lord sent us to do" said Amycus Carrow lowly.

"Well Amycus, I was trying to find_ it_ before that annoying little spirit showed up, and dumped a ton of lobsters on me" said Alecto.

Peevsie smiled, and would've laughed had she not been so intersest in what they were saying.

"You've made no progress whatsoever, the dark lord needs it" said Amycus.

"I have made progress, it's just...how the _hell _are we expected to know what the diadem looks like" said Alecto.

"Have you tried asking the Ravenclaws in the class" asked Amycus.

"I'd have to have a valid reason in keeping them after" said Alecto.

"Take points away for every outburst, and then say 'if all of you stay after, perhaps the points will magically come back'" said Amycus.

"I didn't think of that" said Alecto.

The two stopped speaking as a pair of shoes went down the hall, and then they stopped.

"Problem here Carrows" asked Severus.

"None, none at all Snape" said Amycus.

"Have you found Ravenclaw's diadem" asked Severus.

"How would you know about that" said Alecto.

"I've been told a number of things from the dark lord, one including your punishment if you do not find the diadem" said Severus.

"How are we to know what it looks like" asked Alecto.

"The diadem looks somewhat like a tiara, and with the help of a _few _Ravenclaw students I'm sure you'll know what it looks like" said Severus.

"We'll get right on it...right Alecto" said Amycus.

"Of course Amycus" said Alecto.

There came a laugh through the halls, and then there was a familiar sound of a small explosion.

"Hehehe" laughed Peeves.

"Leave now Peeves" hissed Severus.

"Is Headmaster a little grumpy, Peeves will cool his temper off" said Peeves.

There was a familiar sound of a splash of water, and two more after that.

"Peeves" growled Severus.

"Does Headmaster need another bucket of water? Peeves can fetch another one" said Peeves.

"Cool it Snape, I'm sure some of my clothing cost more then you" said Alecto.

"Haven't you said before this spirit speaks to the Ravenclaws" asked Amycus.

"Peeves wouldn't give you any valid information" said Severus.

"Would you happen to know where the Ravenclaw diadem is" asked Amycus.

"Maybe" said Peeves.

"Would you mind telling me" asked Amycus.

Peeves took a large intake of breath, and then began to blow a rasberry.

"You'll pay for that you little insect" said Amycus.

Peeves laughed, and continued to fly away chanting an insulting song towards Amycus. Peevsie smiled herself, and carefully stepped out with her hood up. She then skipped merrily away so they'd think nothing of it.

"Who's that" questioned Alecto.

"I haven't a clue" said Amycus.

"Perhaps you should begin your questioning of Ravenclaws, sooner then later" said Severus suspiciously looking to the way the person had been skipping.

When Peevsie reentered the Ravenclaw Tower, there were Michael, Anthony, and Terry laughing away at something Peeves had said.

"What's going on" asked Peevsie coming over, and sitting beside Anthony on the couch then lowering her hood.

"Peeves has done as ordered" said Peeves saluting Peevsie.

"At ease soldier" said Anthony.

Peeves then stopped saluting.

"A bucket of lobsters over Alecto, there's a boggart waiting for Amycus in his office, as well as a present for Snape in the Headmaster's Office" said Michael telling Peevsie everything that had been told by Peeves.

"You forgot that I dumped three buckets of water over them, one for each" said Peeves.

"Brilliant Peeves" said Peevsie.

"What do we do now" asked Terry.

"Um...there was something Amycus and Alecto were talking about in the halls" said Peevsie lowly.

"What would that be" asked Terry.

"They were talking about Ravenclaw's diadem" whispered Peevsie.

"That things been lost for centuries" whispered Anthony.

"You can't find it unless you are a Ravenclaw, and even if you're in a different hous it's ten times harder to find it" whispered Terry.

"Peeves knows where it is" Peeves said.

"Could you tell me" asked Peevsie.

"There's no way you're going to find that diadem alone, if the Carrows are looking for it they may kill you" whispered Anthony.

"Never heard you so concerned about anyone before Anthony" said Michael.

Both Terry and Michael looked at him in question, but Anthony just rolled his eyes.

"Will you two shove off" said Anthony.

Michael and Terry laughed a little.

"Peeves found it though, it's in a hidden place...when Rowena was around, she told Peeves to hide it and she planted a fake one in the castle. However, Peeves failed Rowena, Riddle stole it. Peeves fought for it, but Riddle stunned Peeves with large flash of light. For weeks Peeves couldn't find it, but then Nearly Headless Nick said he saw Riddle running out of the castle with the Bloody Baron. He told Peeves that's where the Baron always goes at nightfall, but Peeves went and got it and hid back away...Rowena hid a fake one in the castle, Peeves has the real one though. Peeves is sure of it, but Peeves can not get down there" said Peeves.

"Where is it Peeves" asked Peevsie.

"Peeves doesn't want to upset Peevsie...Peeves only wanted to make sure it would be safe" said Peeves hiding on top of the chandelier above them.

"Where Peeves" asked Anthony.

Peeves sighed, and frowned for once.

"Peeves hid it in the underground tunnels, he knew no one would find it there...but Peeves wasn't in Ravenclaw, so after Peeves hid it he couldn't find it again" said Peeves.

"When does the tunnel you hid it in open" asked Terry.

"At nightfall, but the Bloody Baron is still angry at Peeves for taking it...the Baron is also hunting it, so Peeves stays away" said Peeves.


	4. The Baron's Tunnel

"Are you mental, you can't go searching for it" said Michael after they'd gone to all of their classes.

"Plus, we have curfew...and what if the Carrows are out there as well" asked Terry.

"Peeves told me where to meet him, we'll be out there before the Baron comes out" said Peevsie.

"The Bloody Baron always alerts Snape if there are students out past curfew" said Michael.

"I'll have my wand, and you'll be the first ones to know if something's gone wrong" said Peevsie.

"If you're going down there, I'm coming with you" said Anthony.

"That really isn't necessary-" "I'm not letting you go down into the tunnels with the Baron out, he killed a student who crossed him last year" Anthony interrupted Peevsie.

"Fine, if you must come" said Peevsie.

At exactly two minutes before curfew, Anthony and Peevsie left out of Hogwarts pass anyone who may stop them. They found Peeves in the forest, and he led them to an empty part of the forest.

"Why are we here" whispered Anthony.

"SHHH!" shushed Peeves.

Anthony and Peevsie looked around, as they saw a ghost moving through the trees. The ghost crossed a tree closer to them, and Peevsie could clearly see the Bloody Baron moving through the trees.

"The Baron's still looking for the tunnel" whispered Peeves.

"Where is the tunnel" asked Anthony lowly.

Peeves led them to a tree, and pulled away a bush to reveal the tunnel. Peevsie went in first, and slid down the dirt as though it were a slide. Followed by Anthony, and then they saw Peeves covering the entrance to the tunnel once again.

"Where to first" asked Anthony.

The floating lanterns in the tunnel lit up, and they began to walk down the hall slowly.

"How will we even know where to look" asked Anthony.

Peevsie was silent, she could hear the sound of whistling.

"Look out" said Peevsie pulling Anthony aside.

Nearly Headless Nick appeared before them, and he stopped whistling.

"What are you two doing out" asked Nearly Headless Nick.

"We're looking for an object, it's rather shiny" said Peevsie.

"Oh the tiara looking thing, it has pretty dark purple gems...I've seen that quite a few times, but couldn't pick it up. Peeves continuously kept breaking lanterns while looking for it" said Nearly Headless Nick.

There was a strange laugh through the tunnel, and then there was the sound of clanging of metal. Afterward, there was a shadow on the wall.

"This way" said Nearly Headless Nick grabbing them, and pulling them both through a stone wall.

"Uh, ow man" said Anthony.

"What did you just do there" asked Peevsie brushing off her clothing of the dirt from the walls.

"It's more difficult then it looks, if I didn't know how to do that I would've just taken your souls from your bodies" said Nearly Headless Nick.

"Well luckily, we aren't just souls" said Anthony.

"Look, there" said Peevsie pointing to a black box with an interesting patten of ravens around the edges.

"The diadem" said Anthony.

"Pesky Ravenclaws, always never minding their own business" said a voice.

"Baron, you haven't any business here" said Nearly Headless Nick attempting to be strong.

"My business is on top of that pile of items" said the Bloody Baron.

"That item isn't yours, it belongs to the Ravenclaws" said Nearly Headless Nick.

Peevsie had begun to attempt at getting the object down, just then the Baron attacked with his sword. A loud trumpeting sound came from through the wall, and Peeves charged at the Baron.

"Quickly, get the diadem" yelled Peeves.

Peevsie hurriedly got out her wand, and flicked it causing a ray of purple light to come out and grip around the box. When the box came overhead, she caught it in her hands.

"Run, I'll take care of the Baron" said Nearly Headless Nick taking out a sword which Peevsie hadn't seen before.

Peeves came over to where Peevsie and Anthony were, and they all apparated together.

"So what are we going to do now" asked Anthony lowly, as they arrived in the Ravenclaw Tower.

"The diadem must be protected" said Peeves.

"How are we supposed to protect it exactly" asked Peevsie.

"It's easy to keep if worn" said Peeves.

"I'm not wearing the diadem" said Peevsie.

"Well there's easier ways then by doing that" said Terry coming down the steps of the boy's dormitories.

"How" questioned Anthony.

Terry took the diadem from it's box, and flattened it in a way. Then Terry placed it around Peevsie's neck, as though it was just a necklace.

"Now it's a necklace" said Terry.

"But take this" said Peeves give Peevsie a small tablet.

"Why" asked Peevsie.

"It cancels any effects of dark magic on the diadem" said Peeves.

"Alright" said Peevsie then swallowing the tablet.

"Perhaps we should get to our sleeping quarters before the Bloody Baron comes back and tells Snape we were out past curfew" said Anthony.

"Good idea" said Terry yawning, and beginning it head back up the boy's dormitories stairs.

"Night" said Peevsie.

"Night" said Anthony to Peevsie.

Peeves yawned, and then disappeared in a small cloud of white smoke. After Peevsie had changed into her pajamas, and lay down in bed with the diadem around her neck like a necklace she began to have a strange dream.

_ Everything was dark, and she was in front of Hogwarts. There was something pacing in front of the shield, when Peevsie got closer to it she could tell it was a man. A eighteen year old boy, he had dark hair and dark eyes and was rather pale. The boy looked worried, he looked down at his hand._

_ Peevsie looked at his hand as well, in it was a strange locket._

"_Who are you" Peevsie asked._

_ The boy looked her in the eyes, and Peevsie immediately noticed a necklace around his neck the letters** R.A.B.**. His hand touched her shoulder, and he looked slightly sad._

"_Who are you" Peevsie asked again._

_ Instead of answering, fire began to engulf the forest behind him and then the boy himself._


	5. Numerous Accounts Of Trouble

They sat at breakfast the next day, Peevsie sat beside Anthony who wasn't eating his food. Instead was looking up at Snape, who seemed to be looking directly at the two of them.

"Headmaster" said a student hurriedly panting.

"What is it Clarence" asked Severus.

"Someone let something in the castle, I don't know where it came from...it was smashing through the halls" said Clarence.

A lot of the students looked around, and Severus called over Amycus and Alecto who then began to walk towards the doors.

"What do you suppose it is" asked Michael.

"We're about to find out" said Peevsie.

Just then Peeves popped up through a puff of smoke, and whispered something to a Hufflepuff. Which by the time it had gotten all the way around the table a girl screamed, and then all the tables were in an uproar. Students were jumping out of there seats, and filling the spaces in between the tables.

"Time to go" said Peevsie.

Anthony and Peevsie got up first, and made there way through the crowd to the outside.

"Shit" whispered Anthony at the sight of the humongous monster heading towards the part of the halls were the steps began.

"Where the hell do you think your going" said Michael as Peevsie began to climb the steps after it.

"Are you coming or staying" asked Peevsie, continuing to climb the steps.

"I'm not staying here" said Anthony beginning to follow after Peevsie, and Michael followed after them.

When they arrived to the top of the steps they found themselves in a bathroom, the monster being nowhere to be seen.

"Guess it's not here" said Anthony.

"Think again" said Michael pointing at the humongous monster beginning to go for them.

They all dived into the stalls, and then the monster swung the club it was holding. The club hit the wooden stalls, and destroyed them. Peevsie was hidden underneath much of the rubble, and the monster seemed to be looking for something through the stalls.

"PEEVSIE" yelled Anthony. From near the sinks in the bathroom, along with Michael next to him.

"I'm alright" said Peevsie from underneath the rubble.

The monster looked over to where the sinks were, and picked up Anthony by his foot.

"Oh come on" said Anthony.

"This really isn't your day mate" said Michael as the monster swung the club at Anthony, missing only because of Anthony lifting himself up.

"A little help would be appreciated" said Anthony.

Peevsie got the pieces of wood away from her, and looked to the monster who was still attempting to hit Anthony.

"Any time now" said Anthony.

"What do we do" asked Michael to Peevsie.

"Try and knock him out" said Peevsie.

"How do we do that" asked Michael.

"Just do it" yelled Anthony dodging another attempted hit.

"_STUPEFY" _yelled Michael and Peevsie together.

The monster began to sway, and it's eyes began to close. Next thing they knew, Anthony was dropped on top of Michael. Then they all had to dodge the humongous monster.

"Why does everything always happen to me" said Anthony.

"What happened here" said Severus entering the bathroom.

"Um..." said Michael unsure how to complete his sentence.

"He tripped" said Anthony referring to the monster on the ground.

"Really" said Severus.

"It's not my fault he tripped" said Anthony.

"Peevsie, to my office...as for you two, return to your dormitories and clean yourselves up. Then go to your classes" said Severus.

Anthony and Michael left in a hurry, while Severus pulled Peevsie along to his office.

"Now tell me, I beg of you...how is it whenever something goes wrong, I always find you at the crime scene" said Severus when he'd sat down in his seat.

"I don't know, I just tend to be there" said Peevsie.

"Do not play dumb with me, _Odilia" _hissed Severus.

Peevsie was now sure she was in trouble, for no one not even her teachers spoke her real name unless she truly was in serious trouble.

"You know as well as I, that there's been a certain amount of trouble that's been going on at the school. Involving your two new teachers, and myself" said Severus.

"That is rather interesting for I didn't know there was any trouble" said Peevsie.

"Really, because the Bloody Baron would say you were down in the tunnels last night...whereas you would say you were sleeping soundly in the Ravenclaw Tower" said Severus.

"I did sleep rather well last night" said Peevsie.

Severus' eyes narrowed, it wasn't like Peevsie to see how far she could push Severus. However, at that moment she would not allow herself to get into any trouble.

"This shouldn't shock you, Peevsie, but every teacher in the school is well aware of your adventures with the _Weasley twins _before they were expelled from the school...and unless you'd like to receive the same fate, I'd request you listen and listen _well_" said Severus.

Peevsie merely smiled, taunting Severus.

"There have been numerous accounts of trouble caused by you in the past, and if I were to gather everything up I could expel you" said Severus.

Peevsie shrugged.

"However, I could blame most of your trouble on your setting when you arrive home. I know your mother, and I know of the difficulties that have been faced in your life. Your father was not around for his saddening death before you were born, and I clearly remember the first time I'd come to visit you when you were five your mother locked you inside of a wardrobe. So I am clearly aware of everything that has gone on between most of your family, but you have to allow me to help you if we're to accomplish anything" said Severus.

"That's a very kind offer _Snape_, but as you already know...I no longer live with my mother, I chose to live in a house my father gave to me when I turned sixteen. Therefore, I don't need your help or sympathy for that matter" said Peevsie turning her back on Severus to head to the door.

"Be that as it may, my offer will remain open. You may not be my daughter Peevsie, but you are fairly important to me...and I'm sure if your father could have, he would be here for you" said Severus to Peevsie who was at the now open door.

"But he chose not to...didn't he?" said Peevsie, then exiting the Office leaving Severus in complete silence.


	6. Torture In Hogsmeade

Soon it came to Hogsmeade weekend, and the halls were filled with excitement as they began to head out so they could arrive to Hogsmeade on time.

"So Snape suspects something" asked Michael to Anthony.

"It was bound to happen" said Terry.

"I don't think she's okay" said Anthony.

"You know what's going on with her" asked Michael to Peeves who was floating overhead.

"Peevsie hasn't spoken to Peeves, Peeves believes the tablet has brought back memories none of which being good" said Peeves.

When Peevsie arrived in Hogsmeade she sighed, and sat herself on a bench looking directly at the Shrieking Shack. She wore a blue beanie like hate, and black clothing; a black button up shirt and black pants.

She then noticed Alecto and Amycus were arguing down the hill, through the small binoculars she held in her hand in front of her eyes. The two then began walking downward towards another person near a forest, she clicked the binoculars twice so they'd zoom in on a piece of paper Amycus was being given.

_'P-r-a...d-c-n-c-e' _she thought to herself.

She then clicked the binoculars again, and saw a less fuzzy image; the paper read _**'Prudence L. Black'**_. That was her mother...what would they want with her mother? Amycus flipped through the papers, and looked at a picture. Peevsie looked at the expression Amycus' face, it was a smile. Then Amycus gave the man back the file, and Peevsie noticed a particular marking on his right arm; a small dragon like creature.

Peevsie put away the binoculars, and noticed Amycus and Alecto coming up the hill. However, after mere seconds the two split up. Amycus was heading directly towards her, he pointed at her and then moved his finger in a gesture for her to come to him.

She made a run for it, but it was as though suddenly he was there and he pinned her against a tree.

"What is your name" asked Amycus.

"None of your business" said Peevsie.

He was pushing into her so much she could barely breathe, and then he moved slightly taking out his wand.

"Your name" asked Amycus pointing the wand to her chest.

"I gave you my answer" said Peevsie.

"_Thundis" _hissed Amycus.

Peevsie would have fell to her knees if she weren't pushed so closely against the tree, and she could tell Amycus was enjoying this.

"Why is it young teenage girls such as yourself wander off alone-" Amycus whispered in her ear, then nibbling on her earlobe. "So weak-" Amycus' hands went to Peevsie's side, and she attempted to fight him. "So unprotected" Amycus finished.

"Please stop" said Peevsie.

Amycus' mouth went to her neck, and he bit her causing a gasp of pain to come from Peevsie's mouth.

"Someone needs to teach you why _pretty little girls_ shouldn't wander off alone" said Amycus.

Peevsie continued to try, and fight him. However, Amycus mumbled a spell and her arms were stuck to her sides. Peevsie whimpered, and Amycus made a low shushing noise.

"Don't scream, you'll come to regret it" said Amycus.

Peevsie winced when she felt Amycus push closer, and felt his erection.

_'Help me, someone please...help me' _Peevsie thought to herself.

Peevsie closed her eyes, and a tear came down her cheek. Amycus brushed away the tear.

"Just relax, everything will be over soon" Amycus whispered.

"Please stop" Peevsie pleaded opening her tear filled eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that love...I'd be being a bad teacher" said Amycus.

Peevsie reclosed her eyes, as Amycus' hands were making there way to her pants front. She stopped breathing when his hands had reached the pants button.

"Step away from her Carrow" said a familiar voice.

Peevsie released her breath.

_'Thank god' _she thought to herself.

Amycus backed away from her.

"_Expelliarmus"_ said the other person.

Amycus' wand landed on the ground far away from himself.

"Would you care to finish her off for me then" Amycus laughed.

"You should be lucky I don't report you to Snape" said the other person.

"Fine, I'll leave" said Amycus.

Amycus then picked up his wand, and began to walk away.

"Release her" said the other.

Peevsie felt the control of her arms come back, and heard Amycus move away. Then the other made his way over to Peevsie, and stood in front of her.

"Are you alright" asked Draco.

Peevsie wrapped her arms around his body, and hugged him. Tears came down her face, and her head remained against his long sleeved black button up shirt.

"You're okay" said Draco.

"How did you know where to find me" asked Peevsie.

"Well I saw you come up the hill, but then I saw Carrow coming up the hill...I checked to see if I just hadn't seen you, and you were with Goldstien. After I'd seen you weren't with Goldstien, I rushed up the hill" said Draco.

"Thank you" said Peevsie looking him in the eyes.

"It's not everyday a Malfoy gets to save a damsel in distress" said Draco.

Peevsie smiled at Draco.

"Care to get some Butterbeer" asked Draco.

"I'd love to" said Peevsie.

Draco took her hand, and walked her to where they could sit and drink the Butterbeer. They sat together in a circular booth, and a few Slytherins looked over at them.

"Is it just me, or are the Slytherins all staring" asked Peevsie.

"We haven't been near each other for months, I'm not surprised they don't start yelling stuff at us" said Draco.

Peevsie had forgotten how much fun she used to have with Draco, not only when they were dating. When they were just friends, she actually missed the smell of him. It was like she were sniffing a wonderfully scented pine cone, and at that same moment he'd sniffed her hair and done a small smile and knew the feeling was mutual.

"I missed that Peevsie smell" said Draco.

Peevsie rolled her eyes at him.

"It's not annoying...or is it" said Draco.

Peevsie smiled at Draco, who looked her in the eyes. Draco lowered his head a little closer to her lips, and the room seemed to go silent. However, Peevsie turned her head away from him, and the sound rose once again. Many Slytherins had questionable expressions on their faces, one including Blaise Zabini.

"I'll see you around Draco" said Peevsie leaving the circular booth, and then leaving out the door of the place.

Draco got out of the booth, and Blaise came beside him.

"She'll come around" said Blaise.

"No she won't" said Draco.

Peevsie walked out into the snow, and it continued to come down.

"Feeling alright" asked Anthony coming beside her.

"I'm fine" said Peevsie.

"Come on, we were worried" said Anthony placing out his arm in a folded like way.

Peevsie placed her hand inside of it, and Anthony began to lead her to where Michael and Terry were sitting on two different boulders.

Though when they arrived, and all were together speaking to each other Peevsie felt distant. Even while they spoke, Peevsie could see out the corner of her eye someone watching just standing there and watching. She could tell it was a man, from the corner of her eye she couldn't make out much. When she turned her head, the man was gone.

"What's wrong Peevsie" asked Anthony.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something" said Peevsie.

"Maybe it's this cold getting to you" said Terry.

"Well, care to warm me" asked Peevsie.

Anthony volunteered himself, and Peevsie moved beside Anthony and he pulled her closer and allowed her to lay inside his cloak. However, her friends voices were muffled by the thoughts drifting into Peevsie's mind. Who was that man?


	7. Death of a Death Eater, How Cliche

"Is there a problem Severus" asked Voldemort from the head of the table.

Severus was on his immediate right, and seemed to be focusing on something else.

"None, my lord" said Severus.

Involuntarily, after Severus had said this his eyes flicked to Draco who was glaring down Amycus. Amycus in return taunted Draco with a small finger wave, and a smirk placed upon his face.

"Draco" said Voldemort, causing Draco's attention to turn to the dark lord.

Lucius and Narcissa had both looked alarmingly at Draco, who Lucius had strictly told not to call attention to himself.

"Yes, my lord" asked Draco.

"Amycus" said Voldemort.

Amycus turned his attention to the dark lord.

"Yes, my lord" said Amycus.

"Perhaps you'd like to discuss exactly why Draco is glaring you down, as though you'd recently killed one of his family members" asked Voldemort.

"No reason I can think of" said Amycus.

Severus clenched his teeth as though angered.

"Severus" asked Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord" said Severus attempting not to sound as angry as he was.

"Anything to say" asked Voldemort.

"No, my lord" said Severus.

Though after the meeting it was a completely different story, for when Voldemort had apparated away and Amycus had exited after Alecto. Severus punched Alecto squarely in the jaw.

"Damn it Snape" said Lucius holding back Severus along with Rudolphus, who had immediately coming over to help restrain Severus.

"I will kill you" hissed Severus.

"Upset by something Severus" questioned Amycus getting up from the floor.

"Mr. Carrow" said Draco.

Amycus turned only to be shot into the wall halfway across the room.

"Amycus" said Alecto hurrying over to her brother.

"I'm quite fine Alecto" said Amycus getting up.

Draco stood glaring at Amycus, while Severus had been released looking furious at Amycus.

"Care to discuss your problem with me Snape" asked Amycus.

However, before Severus could speak Prudence appeared and slapped Amycus.

"You bastard" yelled Prudence being grabbed by Narcissa.

"Evening Prudence, how are you" said Amycus wiping away some of the blood from his face.

"You dare touch my daughter" said Prudence.  
>"What did you do, you idiot" said Alecto crossly at Amycus.<p>

"He attempted to rape Odilia" said Severus.

"And how do you know this is the truth" asked Alecto.

"Draco reported it to me" said Severus.

"And how do you know the little twerp isn't lying" said Alecto.

"My son would not lie on such a serious matter" said Narcissa defensively.

"I analyzed Draco carefully when he spoke, and also gave him Verittaserum...he was in no way lying" said Severus.

"There are ways around both you and the potion" said Alecto.

"When I spoke to Odilia she merely nodded, she was shaken...terrified to speak of your brother's actions" said Severus.

"I don't believe you for a minute, Amycus would never-" "Though I appreciate your defense, Alecto...Malfoy's boy isn't lying, I did knowingly attempt to rape Prudence's daughter" said Amycus.

"Amycus" said Alecto incredulously.

"I would've succeeded if Malfoy's son had not intervened" said Amycus.

"You touch her, or do anything sexual towards her _again_ you won't have to worry of anyone intervening Amycus...your life will end, then and there" said Severus pointing his wand to Amycus' throat.

"Snape, he isn't worth it" said Lucius, his hand on Severus' shoulder.

Severus lowered his wand, and backed away from Amycus moving away from Lucius' hand on his shoulder. He then went to comfort Prudence, who had gone to tears.

"Perhaps if I had been successful, she would have learned something" said Amycus loudly enough for Severus to hear him.

Lucius glared, _how _**_dare_**_he utter such disgusting things inside of his Manor! _Rudolphus went for Lucius, but Lucius recited the Cruciatus Curse on Amycus before Rudolphus could get to him.

"You have shamed your own family merely because you wished to have a young girl without her consent, if I were in your position I would rather kill myself then continue on living" said Lucius leaving Amycus on the floor.

Rudolphus looked to Amycus.

"Filth" said Rudolphus disgusted, then following Lucius.

"Sister, a little help" said Amycus.

"Do not call me your sister, you've disgraced our family name by carrying out _impulsive _actions" said Alecto.

As the Death Eaters passed Amycus by, afterward Lucius had dismissed him from the Manor. Amycus had gotten into a carriage, and felt that he'd been torn limb from limb. In any person's eyes this would be probable to be considered worse than any form of torture you could be given, for he'd been disowned as a brother and as a person.

For another Death Eater or pure-blood to spit on him would be better than for them to speak to him in such a way, on that night Amycus would have killed himself if he had not had a mission he hoped to finish. Perhaps...even finish off a certain Ravenclaw witch who'd caused him so much trouble, if she had not aroused him in such a way he would not have done this.

This set in his mind as he looked to his class roll sheet in his empty classroom, attempting to discover when he had _her _ in his class. He had lost any and all connection with any pure-blood he considered a "friend", what was a friend these days anyway? Many described a friend as one you can trust, and one to have your back in difficult times.

Amycus drank a large amount of alcohol that night, to ease the pain he had. Then he noticed a figure at his door, and wiped his eyes disbelievingly. However, the figure came to the front of his desk, and Amycus fell out of his seat. The lights in the room flickered, and all there was to be seen between the flickering was a shadow on the wall easing closer to Amycus. Speaking in inaudible words, but the his mouth clearly read his last word..._'impossible'_.

Then suddenly the most unforgivable spell rang throughout the open door of Amycus' classroom.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" _rang the voice, through the halls.

Waking all of the Houses first the Slytherins, then the Gryffindors, farther down the Ravenclaws, and lastly the Hufflepuffs. Every student, set out of their beds to find what was the matter, and Alecto came to find her brother Amycus soaked with blood covering his body. Alecto covered her mouth, and as Severus entered he saw a figure standing at a broken window. The rain pouring outside, then with a thunderbolt the figure was gone.

Severus went to the broken window, and looked out seeing nothing. However, when he looked straight on as another thunderbolt cracked he saw the unmistakable outline of a person riding on back of a dragon. Severus then looked to the few students who'd entered the classroom, one being Peevsie looking to the dead man then to Severus.


End file.
